Pudim
by ivydurden
Summary: Harry estava indo para o banheiro dos monitores, mas encontra Luna chorando. Minha primeira fic de HP. H/L ONESHOT


**Pudim **

Lá estava Harry, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, precisamente para o banheiro dos monitores. Muitas vezes ia para lá, conseguia ficar sozinho(não com a Murta), mas era um lugar tranqüilo. Andava com passos largos, normais de Harry Potter e pensando no que poderia acontecer e no que aconteceria. Eram tantas coisas para se pensar, principalmente quando se é alguém chamado Harry Potter.

Estava à frente do banheiro dos monitores, mas ouviu soluços e choros. Parou para escutar melhor, para ver se conseguia identificar alguém. Ficou um tempo parado, ouvindo soluços e o eco de lágrimas caindo no chão. Não conseguiu identificar, então resolveu entrar.

Viu uma figura loira de cabelos longos e encaracolados sentada no chão do banheiro, com as mãos sobre o rosto, chorando e soluçando. Luna Lovegood, chorando? Era algo impossível de se acreditar. Harry sempre pensou que ela fosse mais forte que ele em termos emocionais. Essa era a primeira e Harry queria que fosse a última vez em que ele via a Luna chorando. Não gostava de ver ela chorando, um rosto tão vivo, uma pessoa tão incrível e divertida como a Luna... chorando? Era deprimente, ele tinha que consolá-la. Quem sabe não seria ele no lugar dela algum dia?

- Luna...? – Ele pronunciou o nome dela calmamente de um modo carinhoso.

- Ah, olá Harry. – Falou ela limpando as lágrimas do rosto e sorrindo para ele.

Ele simplesmente não entendia ela. Ela estava chorando, mas já estava sorrindo? Ele nem teve a chance de consolá-la, apenas falar seu nome.

- Você estava chorando agora há pouco, você está bem? – Ele perguntou, ainda não entendendo, como nunca entendia.

- É, eu gosto de vim pra cá pra fugir dos Nargulés, você sabe... Aqui é o único lugar onde não encontro eles. – Ela falou baixinho perto de Harry, como se tivesse contando um segredo.

- Sei... – Respondeu o garoto meio arrependido de ter perguntado.

- Eu também vim porque é um lugar calmo, bom pra chorar... – Ela explicou alegremente. - Também me sinto mal por ser taxada de lunática, mas eu não ligo para o que os outros pensam... Você liga, Harry? – Ela perguntou.

- Acho que ligo... Muitas vezes sou taxado de mentiroso e não gosto disso. – Ele respondeu pensativo.

- Eu acredito em você, Harry. – Ela falou alegremente.

- Obrigada. – Ele sorriu e olhou para ela, mas depois olhou para frente, distraído. - Ás vezes eu venho aqui, aqui é tranqüilo, bom pra refletir. – Ele concordou.

- Você vem refletir sobre o que? – Ela olhou pra ele com um olhar inocente e infantil, pois assim era a Luna, não era?

- Muitas coisas... Como a morte dos meus pais... – Harry falou com a cabeça baixa. Não gostava de falar sobre esse assunto, não era como Luna, que falava abertamente.

- Eu, muitas vezes, venho chorar pela morte da minha mãe, sinto muito a falta dela ás vezes, embora eu já tenha superado. – Luna fitou o teto, meio pensativa.

- Sei como deve se sentir, você que teve uma chance de conviver com ela... – Harry adicionou, era para ter soado como um consolo, mas acabou saindo mais como algo para se chorar ainda mais. É, ele não sabia consolar alguém.

De repente ela se levantou, energética e pôs as mãos na cintura. Olhou para baixo, fitando Harry, que se perguntava porque ela havia feito isso.

- Vou comer um pouco de pudim. – Ela anunciou, determinada e infantil. – Quer ir comigo? Pudim sempre faz eu ficar mais feliz.

- É, acho que sim. – Ele se levantou, nesse momento Luna pôs seus lábios, de forma rápida e inocente, sobre os de Harry. O garoto ficou surpreso, mas ele sabia que Luna era imprevisível. Ela tirou os lábios sobre os dele, e deu uns passos para trás.

- Isso é como um "obrigada" por me consolar. – Ela falou, inocente e alegre como sempre.

- Mas eu nem consegui te consolar... – Ele falou meio nervoso e ainda sem entender.

- Então venha me consolar mais vezes! – Com isso, ela saiu saltitando alegremente, saindo do banheiro dos monitores.

Harry ficou se perguntando porque ela havia feito isso. Mas havia resposta? Nunca há resposta sobre o que a Luna Lovegood diz ou faz. Harry então saiu correndo atrás dela e depois foi andando junto com ela, para onde ela fosse. Não ligava para o que os outros pensassem, que falassem que ele era um mentiroso, que a Luna era lunática... Que ele estava namorando com ela, ele não ligava mais.

- Pudim realmente faz a pessoa ficar mais feliz? – Harry perguntou interessado.

- Sim! – Ela exclamou alegremente.

- Então é melhor irmos logo se não vai acabar! – Harry exclamou sorrindo para ela.

Pegou na mão dela e os dois saíram correndo... para comer pudim.


End file.
